catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat Rabbit-tail watched the kits. Silverkit walked back over by the Nursery and sat down. "Wow! I'm tired now." "Then go to sleep." Rabbit-tail growled. "Oh, Okay." Silverkit padded into the Nursery. "I wish i knew who my dad was." Foxkit mewed softly. (If Scarheart tells her can THIS at least be a star-wars-ishy moment XDFoxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 18:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC)) (Yea it would be like this Foxkit I am your father! - Adder) Mudkit padded up to Foxkit. "Me too. It feels like, a storm is coming." Mudkit paused and blinked at the moon. "WindClan has enemies on the inside." (yay :) ) "A storm? Should we go tell Cloudstar?" Foxkit replied "Not a rain storm. A betrayal. The Sneer attack is in the center of it, but I think I know someone who might know some stuff about Sneer....." Mudkit's eyes sparkled, one thing they did when she did her deepest thinking. Rosevine purred softly when Silverkit entered the nursery. "You look exhausted," she meowed, making room in her nest for Silverkit. "Who cares about Sneer he's dead and won't come back" Gorsekit grumbled "But we have a cat named SNEERkit in the clan! Doesn't that worry you a little bit?" Mudkit looked darkly at Sneerkit who was flexing his claws. "So it doesn't mean that he is Sneer maybe his parents like the name Sneer" Gorsekit grumbled Spottedkit tilted her head to one side. "So you think Sneerkit is some sort of, reincarnation of this rogue, Sneer?" "Sadly, Yes. He acts too much like Sneer. But i'm not 100% sure. I should talk to Silverkit." Mudkit padded into the Nursery. Sneerkit padded over. "What's with Sneer?" Hissed Sneerkit. ALL of them know too much! Mudkit needs to be stopped! "I told you guys its impossible so stop acting like it is" Gorsekit grumble "You have a strong will, Gorsekit." Growled Sneerkit. Phew! "Thanks" Gorsekit grumbled Silverkit padded out. "What's wrong, Gorsekit?" She asked softly. Spottedkit glanced over at Sneerkit, her eyes narrowed. He seems determined that we not dwell on the subject. How did he hear us talking? her golden striped tail lashed. Rosevine looked up as Silverkit left the nest, and shrugged, resettling herself. Her belly was getting very round. "Everyone is acting like Sneerkit is the evil Sneer but thats impossible Sneer is dead" Gorsekit mewed "Mudkit. Gorsekit. Come here. Jasmine, Me and Mudkit's mom, told me that Sneer was reborn." Foxkit mewed "Well, it is possible, actually." Spottedkit mused. "I've heard about cats reincarnating themselves the second they die into a newborn kit that was being born at the same time. They need permission of course, one can't just be reborn. It's quite a privilege." "Yes. Don't judge him yet. I want to get a little bit more info." Mudkit said. "Does he look like Sneer?" Spottedkit asked, turning to Mudkit. "Errrr..... Yes." Mudkit looked at her paws. ( I really don't want them to find out until later. I have a EPIC scene in my mind. :) ) "He also acts like him" Gorsekit mewed Sneerkit padded into the Nursery. Mudkit HAS to go. "I say we all pounce on him and make him tell the truth" Gorsekit mewed "No. We need to wait till later." Foxkit mewed. (The epic scene will make me say 0:14 on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNrmArwMmCY&feature=channel XD Foxclaw) ( Epic scene is Face off between Mudkit the warrior and Sneerkit the warrior.) Mudkit walked into the Nursery. (Guys guys I think I know how Gorsekit is going to die) Gorsekit walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabed a rabbit "Here foxkit you can have some" She mewed ( How? ) Silverkit ran over to Gorsekit. "I KNOW! Let's annoy Sneerkit SO much that he explodes!" ( I was thinking when she is a Appretice she could die in battle but if that doesn't happen then she'll get hit by a monster/car/truck) "Yea!" Gorsekit mewed ( Or Sneerkit can unleash his fury and destroy her...... :/ ) Silverkit laughed. "I was never this happy in Twolegplace." "I dont know. Lets play it nice for a while. Wait... I have got an idea!!! I'll get Twoleg food and stuff it into his mouth into he spits out the info!" And the twoleg food... Foxkit thinks (Yea but I want some cat thats visiting the Dark Forest to kill her not Sneerkit) "Yea thats even better!" Gorsekit mewed ( Sparrowpaw? :P ) Silverkit laughed harder. Even though the subject had been dropped as quickly as it had come up, Spottedkit still dwelled on the possibility that Sneerkit could be some evil reincarnated rogue. If he is, and if he wants vengeance on Mudkit for killing his former self, then Mudkit was in danger....she flicked her tail and shook her head at these thoughts. She would watch out for Mudkit, and keep a close eye on Sneerkit. Sneerkit grabbed Silverkit and hissed in her face. "What about me, Exploding?" "Leave her alone, you little oversized crow!" Foxkit hisse Gorsekit pounced on him "Stop you piece of fox-dung!" she mewed Spottedkit, who was older than Sneerkit, gave him a hardy push in his side, sending him away from Silverkit. "Back off," she growled, her tail lashing. Sneerkit snorted and ran in the Nursery. Gorsekit hissed "Your a piece of Fox-dung!" She yowled at Sneerkit (Yea I want a Riverclan cat to kill Gorsekit not Sparrowpaw) Silverkit lay in terror. "Why did he do that?" She whispered. (A RiverClan cat would never kill, Adder - Nightfall) "I don't know" Gorsekit mewe (Ok - Adder) "I know why. I know what he's doing." Silverkit growled as she got up. Spottedkit hurried over and pressed against her reassuringly. "Why don't we go tell Rosevine?" Silverkit shook her head. "No thanks." "I'll be right back" Gorsekit promised "Rosevine! Rosevine!" She called and ran into the nursery "Oh boy......" Muttered Silverkit. (Nightfall is the apprentice ceremony later today? Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 22:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC)) Sneerkit stomped out, hissing darkly. "Great. I can't destroy her bloodline now!" "What was that???!!" Foxkit spat with one ear twitching Category:Location Category:WindClan